


Honoring You, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, General, Honor, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Plan/Planning, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Promotion/Job Promotion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny learned of a surprise that Steve & his ohana had planned a surprise for you, How did he react?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Honoring You, Danno:

*Summary: Danny learned of a surprise that Steve & his ohana had planned a surprise for you, How did he react?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was happy as he received a letter that his lover is getting commodation, & a promotion to Captain, for stopping the drug runners, & saving his life on the plane, & also giving him half of his liver, as a result of being shot by them.

 

He told his friends, & teammates, Captain Lou Grover, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly the good news, as he found them in the _**Break Room**_. Each of them said this to him, as they were all having their coffee.

 

“Danny deserves this, After the past year had been crappy to him, He needs this”, The Former **_SWAT_** Commander said, as he thought about it. The Computer Tech agreed, & said, “He is a good man, & has a big heart”, He thought about another thing, & added, “We are definitely lucky to know him, & have him as ohana”. The Hawaiian Beauty added her own two sense into the conversation.

 

“I think we should plan to tell him in a surprising way, & show him that we are proud of him for this achievement”, The Three Men agreed, & they started planning on telling the blond the good news. The Former Seal, & _**Five-O**_ Commander was excited about it.

 

The Loudmouth Detective thought his ohana was acting suspicious, He headed for Steve’s office at his request. “We are honoring you, Danno”, Steve said, as he handed him the letter. “We are so proud of you, Brother”, Lou chimes in,& they gave the shorter man a hug.

 

“You deserve this honor, & much more”, Kono said, as she kissed him on the cheek. She hugged him, “Kono’s right, You do, Congrats, Brah”, They clasped hands together, Steve kissed him, & whispering into his ear, “Thank you for being you, & saving my life”, They all went out to Tropics to celebrate Danny’s achievement.

 

The End.


End file.
